thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicia Carlos
Felicia Carlos is a Tribute created by HungerGamesSims. She lives in District 11, and her district partner is Sage Elderberry . Information Personality: Will do anything ''for her family and friends, and is brave enough to do it.She tries her best in everything, even if she knows she will fail. She won't go down without a fight. '''Strengths:' Can climb any tree. Hasn't fallen from one since she was 4. Can tell the difference between every plant and is excellent at trapping. 2nd fastest in her school. Weaknesses: Anything beautiful. Finds it hard to kill innocent animals and will only kill to defend. Only kills bears,Wolves and wild cats. Fears: Afraid of Tributes that can camoflage well. Afraid of anything that can kill at a distance. Interview Angle: Kind but not-so innocent. BB Strategy: '''Will go for the closest backpack and knife, as she can make it out alive, so long as she focuses. '''Feast Strategy: Doesn't want to get into the middle of things, so if she has the right weapons, (Bow and Arrows and rope) She will tie rope to the arrow, shoot an item, and pull the item back using the rope. Otherwise, She would think of a way to get out of there alive. '''Backstory: '''As she grew up, she learned how to steal food without being caught, as her family starves more ofen than not. Her father left her mother, as he just wanted her money, and realising she had none, he left. At the age of 7, her mother died, destroying the last of her hope, thinking she will not starve. She learnt that 25 years ago, her aunt, Rue, died when she was only 12 in The Hunger Games. When she learned that, She swore she will protect her family,Her younger twin sisters, Lily and Rose, and older brother, Lotus. They lived in the outskirts of District 11, Where every year she watched District 11's and 12's Tributes go by in the train station. She would help out in the fields, taking over the job her aunt used to do, telling the workers when the day was over. One year, During the reaping, her best friend, Orchid, was picked as the female tribute, and unable to think of life without her, she volunteered for her, with no one taking her place. After, the boy tribute, Sage, was chosen, she realised this is going to be harder than she thought, as she secretly loves Sage, and decides to protect him as long as she can, and if the choice comes, she will sacrifice herself for him. She went into the Justice Building without comment. Her older brother, Lotus, visits her, and gives her a woven grass necklace with a roughly carved wooden star on it, and tells her to wear it all the time throughout the Games. She then puts it on and says her final goodbyes to her brother. She is participating in: The 100th Hunger Games: Through Soul and Mind Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Volunteer Category:HungerGamesSims' Tributes